Demigods&more
by Ator Forgoten God
Summary: This is a story with mostly just Oc s and its pretty good 2nd fanfic plz be nice Oc s form ifunny
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy: New Story!**

**Isabelle: Yeah... Come on Heavy DO the thing NOW!**

**Heavy: ok... ok im going im going**

**Heavy: I Only own a few Of the Oc's Rick (Troll) Roarden owns the rest**

**3rd person POV**

so it was a normal day at camp for Heavy well at least as normal as it could get for a son of Poseidon after the two wars.

Heavy was siting on his bunk Reading (even as a son of Poseidon he still loved reading and overcame his dyslexia mostly)

intell an IM appeared in his face! It was Danii the last child of pan left before he faded she was in trouble! apparently she found a few demigods that needed help and they got caught buy a large amount of monsters. Heavy ran as fast as he could to the lake to find Percy (his faverate brother) and the two set of on blackjack and angel on there way to new mexico

**Time skip**

Heavy and Percy flew above the ring of monsters so-rounding the small group of demigods with what looked like a daughter of Hades three kids of Hephaestus and danii by now they had the monsters attention 2 Powerful sons of Poseidon just above there heads

they then summened a HUGE wave and killed most of the monsters but all of a suden percy fell from blackjack with a spear in his neck

Heavy was killing monsters and didn't know yet as the last monster fell he looked behind him and saw Percy on the ground...

**Dun Dun Dun... thats the first chapter guys hope you liked it -Heavy**


	2. KP revealed and percy Dies (Sorry Percy)

**Heavy: is it realy that time already? again?**

** Isabelle: Yes are you gonna be like this all the time?**

**Heavy: no only sometimes lol**

**Heavy: I only own a few of the Oc's cause everything else belongs to Rick (Troll) Roredean **

**Heavy POV (bet you where expecting that huh)**

"PPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I bellowed

then there was two bright flashes and percy dissipated from my arms! and there was KP somehow i knew her name and that it was her who threw the spear "ha ha ha you little fucker think you can kill my friends and get away with it? you bitch i killed your brother and now ill kill you" she whispered creepily into my ear Oh shit I thought were all gonna die then i realised there was 4 other demigods and a protector there too. "Um miss kill you lady can i have a few min? plz you can kill me faster then?" I asked for some reason she agreed

Dum lady i thought to my self as i walked over to the group , "Hey guys your all demigods and thats danii the main protector say hi danni" i told them "ok heres the plan you guys are gonna get on angel and fly out of here ok? i know theres four of you so squish in there and danni is gonna get you back to camp" I continued "Um Heavy you do realise im scared of hights right?" danni and the daughter of the god of the dead said "Yeah but you have too so go whale i fight KP"I huredly told them as KP was looking impatint . "No" said Hades child "what? why not? and for gods sake tell me your name" i told her "OK fist of all your brother just died and your going to fight a Kp what ever that is second of all I dont want to go to some camp and my name is Isabellebut call me issi OK?" she said "ok fine" I said defeated and not wanting to argue.

**Third person POV**

three demigods and one protector got on angel and flew off towards camp as issi and Heavy got ready to fight KP

" you are foolish to fight back demigods for your fighting a Goddess!" KP proudly announced

"Oh yeah what are you god of O mighty goddess?" Heavy replied

" how could you not know bye now? like really dude every one knows I'm the talk of Olympias I am KP goddess Of battle and rain"

"Oh ok so nothing importent?' heavy asked

Fuck you dude im going to kill you now, and with that Kp atacked with all her power

**Danii POV**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Why would you do this to me Heavy? you know i hate high places

well at least we are allmost there to LAND!

**Hey guys hope you liked it leave a review plz Have a great day thanks for reading -Heavy**


End file.
